Yuugure no Namida
by aicchan
Summary: Jingga ku pandang dalam lamunan... Menyusup bagai mimpi terdalam... Jingga ku pandang dalam tangisan... Lebur dalam hitam.. NOT a short story and quiet sad.. RR Plis:


**Yuugure no Namida**

**(Tears of Twilight)**

Didisclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pair: Gaara – Naruto

Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort

**A/N** : This will be a long long story... *sigh* Saia kembali ke tabiat asli yang demen bikin fic panjang DX

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Naruto!! Cepat keluar!!" ujar Kushina, wanita cantik berambut merah panjang itu mengetuk pintu kamar putra semata wayangnya, "Gaara Kun sudah menunggumu sejak tadi!"

"Iya Kaasan. Aku sudah siap kok," pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang remaja berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Duplikat sempurna dari Minato, sang ayah.

Kushina membenahi dasi Naruto yang berantakan, "kau ini sudah SMP tapi tingkahmu tetap saja seperti anak SD. Setidaknya kau bisa merapikan seragammu sendiri 'kan?"

Naruto nyengir, lalu dia mengikuti ibunya turun ke lantai bawah dan masuk ke dapur plus ruang makan itu. Disana sudah duduk ayahnya yang membaca koran dan seorang anak laki-laki sebaya Naruto yang berambut merah. Gaara. Sahabat baik Naruto sejak SD.

"Ohayou!!" sapa Naruto sambil menaruh tasnya di kaki kursi sebelum dia duduk di sebelah Gaara, "pagi sekali kau menjemputku."

"Ku pikir kau masih tidur," kata Gaara.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, tapi dia tidak membantah. Ya—sejak mereka kelas 3 SD, Gaara selalu menjemput Naruto tiap pagi, hingga tak jarang dia ikut sarapan bersama keluarga Namikaze, seperti hari ini.

Minato menurunkan koran di tangannya saat sang istri menyajikan sarapan untuk mereka, "hari ini berangkat bareng Tousan, ya?!"

"Eh?" Naruto memandang ayahnya, "tumben. Biasanya Tousan sibuk melulu di kantor," Naruto menerima piring berisi roti dan sosis dari ibunya.

"Sekali-sekali mengantar kalian kan tidak masalah. Lagi pula hari ini Tousan ga sibuk banget kok. Atau kau tidak mau?"

Seketika Naruto menggeleng, "mau doooonk!! Jarang banget bisa diantar Tousan," dia pun menikmati sarapannya.

Selesai sarapan dan menghabiskan segelas susu segar, Kushina memberikan bekal pada ketiganya dan mengantar mereka sampai ke teras rumah. Naruto dan Gaara masuk dalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Minato. Kushina melambai sampai mobil sedan hitam itu menghilang dibelokan.

Setelah itu dia kembali ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu depan, "heemm.. apa malam ini aku suruh saja Naruto mengajak Gaara Kun menginap di rumah, ya?" gumamnya, "yak!! Begitu saja!!" dan dia pun meneruskan kegiatan paginya, membereskan rumah.

.

"Sudah sampai," Minato menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang SMP Nishigawa, SMP swasta yang ternama, "belajar yang rajin!!"

"Oke, Tousan," Naruto dan Gaara pun turun dari mobil itu, "malam nanti Tousan makan di rumah 'kan?"

"Pasti," lalu pria itu memandang Gaara, "malam ini menginap di rumah, ya?!"

Gaara terkejut, "kenapa?"

Minato tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma ingin rumah sedikit ramai. Atau—kau sudah ada rencana?"

Gaara menggeleng, mata hijaunya tampak senang saat dia memandang Minato, "saya mau menginap."

Minato menjulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut Gaara, "baiklah. Sampai nanti."

"Hati-hati, Tousan!" Naruto melambai. Lalu dia menoleh pada Gaara dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Hari ini Gaara menginap!! YEEIII!!" dia pun memeluk lengan Gaara dan menyeret sahabatnya itu masuk dalam gedung sekolah yang belum begitu ramai.

Setelah berganti dengan uwabaki, mereka menuju ke kelas mereka di lantai 3, kelas 2-1 yang sangat kompak dan aktif. Rupanya di dalam kelas sudah ada beberapa teman mereka yang tiba terlebih dahulu. Naruto dan Gaara pun menghampiri mereka.

"OHAYOU!!!" sapa Naruto sepenuh hati.

"Ohayou. Kau ini tetap semangat, Naruto," ujar Haruno Sakura, gadis pintar berambut pink panjang itu tersenyum menyapa temannya itu.

"Berisik yang benar."

Naruto mendelik pada Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang menjadi incaran para gadis di SMP itu. Wajah dan otaknya ada di atas rata-rata, tapi sifatnya sangat jelek, setidaknya menurut Naruto.

"Kalian ini mau mulai berantem pagi-pagi begini? Merepotkan," ujar si rambut nanas, alias Nara Shikamaru. Siswa pemalas dan sering bolos, tapi namanya tidak pernah tergeser dari peringkat pertama. Jenius sejati. Di sebelahnya ada Akamichi Chouji, si gembul yang doyan nyemil dan makan.

"Percuma mengurusi mereka. Bikin capek," kata Sai yang selalu tersenyum dan tidak pernah lepas dari buku sketsanya. Pelukis muda yang telah sering mendapat penghargaan seni lukis. Di sebelah Sai, duduk si centil Ino. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu jelas mengincar Sai, meski yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak peduli.

Mereka adalah satu grup yang akrab sejak pertama masuk SMP ini. Dan karena tidak ada sistem pergantian kelas, itu berarti mereka akan terus bersama sampai kelas 3 nanti.

Naruto duduk di bangkunya, di sebelah Gaara tentu saja. Mereka sudah terkenal tidak terpisahkan. Dimana ada Naruto, kau pasti akan melihat Gaara juga. Guru-guru juga maklum saja sehingga memasukkan keduanya dalam grup sama dalam setiap praktikum meski absen mereka berbeda jauh.

"Kalian sudah mengerjakan PR matematika belum?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa, dobe? Mau nyontek," kata Sasuke dengan menggunakan nama sayangnya pada Naruto.

"Enak aja, temee!! Aku udah ngerjain. Aku cuma mau mencocokkan jawabannya saja!!" seru Naruto jengkel.

"Kenapa tidak tanya Gaara saja?" Sakura mengeluarkan bukunya sendiri, "dia kan jago banget matematika. Aku aja kalah."

"Gaara ga mau kasih lihat. Dia memang pelit kalau masalah PR," Naruto cemberut.

"Itu supaya kau belajar PD. Masa setiap ada PR, bawaannya mau mencocokkan jawabannya terus?!" kata Gaara sambil mengeluarkan novel dari dalam tasnya. Dia memang hobi membaca novel misteri, kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Biarin," Naruto menerima buku Sakura dan mencocokkan jawabannya.

"Kau selalu bisa menjinakkan dia, ya? Aku salut," Sai menepuk pundak kanan Gaara.

Namun yang lain segera terkejut karena tepukan pelan itu membuat Gaara mengaduh bahkan sampai menjatuhkan novelnya. Tangan Sai sampai membeku beberapa senti diatas pundak Gaara.

"M-maaf.. kau luka?" tanya Sai. Sedikit raut panik tampak di wajahnya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Gaara mengangguk pelan, "kemarin aku jatuh dari tangga.. pundakku sedikit memar."

"Gitu ngatain aku ceroboh," Naruto mengambilkan novel Gaara dari lantai, membersihkannya dan memberikannya pada Gaara lagi, "kau itu lebih ceroboh dari aku!"

Saat itu Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi ada di meja, lalu dia bertopang dagu, "iya ya, kalau di pikir kau itu sering banget lho terluka. Kapan hari kakimu keseleo parah gara-gara terpeleset di kamar mandi. Terus pernah juga kepalamu bocor gara-gara jatuh di jembatan penyebrangan.... ternyata kau ini kurang waspada, ya?!"

"Bukan salahku," kata Gaara, "mungkin sudah nasib," dia melanjutkan bacaannya dan mencoba tidak mempedulikan pandangan Naruto padanya.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan mereka semua bersiap untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama.

#

Istirahat makan siang menjadi saat yang paling ditunggu. Begitu bel berbuni, semua siswa berebut keluar kelas dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menikmati bekal mereka. Termasuk kelompok Naruto cs. Mereka berdelapan segera menuju ke halaman samping sekolah dan duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Tempat favorit mereka untuk berkumpul.

Semua segera membuka kotak bekal untuk memenuhi tuntutan perut mereka yang kelaparan sejak tadi.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

"Waii!! Tempura!!" seru Naruto senang melihat lauk kegemarannya ada dalam bentounya, "Kaasan memang paling tahu!!" tanpa basa-basi dia melahap udang berbalut tepung itu dalam satu gigitan.

Sakura melirik bekal Gaara. Persis sama dengan bekal Naruto, "kalian ini lama-lama mencurigakan deh, masa bekal saja selalu sama?"

"Benar kata Sakura," sahut Ino, "kenapa sih kalian selalu kompak?"

Naruto nyengir, "kami kan sehati. Makanya apa saja pasti sama," dia mengambil daging yakiniku dengan sumpitnya, "kalian iri yaaa?!"

"Usuratonkachi.. siapa juga yang iri," Sasuke bersandar pada batang pohon.

"Kau kan sudah punya Itachi Nii tersayang, masa masih mau yang lain," goda Naruto.

"Baka dobe!!"

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan melanjutkan makannya.

Seperti biasa, acara makan itu diselingi berbagai obrolan, mulai pelajaran, sampai gosip yang beredar di sekolah mereka itu.

Usai makan, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati udara sejuk di akhir musim semi. Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan tiba, meski pasti bakal ada banyak tugas rumah yang menunggu, tetap saja liburan menjadi momen yang paling di tunggu.

"Hei hei—liburan musim panas ini kita lihat Hanabi Matsuri, yuk?!" ajak Naruto, "di sungai dekat kompleks rumah kami akan ada parade kembang api."

"Sepertinya menarik," kata Sakura, "tapi—rumah kalian 'kan jauh dan berlawanan arah dari rumah kami semua."

Naruto melipat tangannya di dada, "humm... iya sih.. Tapi parade di sana benar-benar bagus, lho."

"Kalian tinggal di dekat sungai Kanagawa kan?" tanya Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk untuk menjawabnya, "lalu kenapa tidak sekolah di SMP Higashigawa saja? Itu lebih dekat 'kan?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "habis... bangunan SMP ini lebih keren sih. Seragamnya juga oke."

Semua langsung terdiam mendengar alasan sepele dari Naruto itu.

"Lagi pula kan asik kalau sekolah harus naik bis dulu. Berangkat pagi, nunggu di halte, ketemu banyak orang. Dari pada sekolah dekat yang cuma jalan kaki, ketemunya itu ituuuuu saja," lanjut Naruto.

Sai mendekat pada Gaara dan berbisik, "isi otak anak itu apa sih?"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "tak usah kau pikirkan. Cuma menambah beban otak saja," dia membereskan kotak bekalnya.

Angin berhembus sejuk dan sedikit menyamankan udara siang itu. Mereka terus mengobrol seru sampai tiba saatnya kembali ke kelas.

.

#

.

"Hei, kalian berdua yakin tidak mau ikut kami? Coffee shop yang baru itu terkenal enak lho," Sakura tampak kecewa melihat Gaara dan Naruto sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Maaf. Kami harus segera pulang. Mungkin lain kali, ya?!" Naruto menutup tasnya dengan rapat, "ayo, Gaara."

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto keluar kelas.

"Sampai besok!" Naruto melambai ringan pada teman-temannya dan mereka berdua pun segera meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang masih ramai. Kemudian mereka menunggu bis jurusan rumah mereka dan duduk di bangku halte.

Gaara melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam 3 lebih. Untungnya mereka berdua sudah hafal benar jadwal bis yang ada. Jadi kalau mau segera pulang mereka harus buru-buru keluar dari sekolah. Tapi kalau ingin santai dan bermain dulu, masih ada 6 jadwal berikutnya yang bisa mereka tunggu.

"Sudah datang!!" Naruto melompt berdiri dan maju sampai ke tempat dimana bis akan berhenti dan membuka pintu. Seperti biasa, Gaara mengikutinya dengan kalem. Setelah angkutan umum itu berhenti dan supirnya membuka pintu dengan menekan sebuah tombol di samping 'kursi kerja'nya, Naruto dan Gaara naik dalam bis kosong itu.

Naruto dan Gaara membayar sesuai ongkos untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, lalu keduanya duduk di bangku paling depan, dekat dengan pintu. Naruto duduk di sisi jendela dan Gaara duduk di sebelahnya. Bis pun kembali melaju menyusuri bagian jalan yang tersedia untuknya.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi bis yang empuk. Dia menguap dan menjadikan pundak kiri Gaara sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Gaara membiarkan Naruto yang mulai terlelap di sampingnya itu. Perjalanan menuju ke rumah mereka memang lumayan jauh kalau memakai bis. Sekitar 45 menit. Dengan mobil pribadi pun masih butuh sekitar 20 menit. Perjalanan itu pasti akan sangat membosankan seandainya Naruto tidak bersamanya, dan Gaara bersyukur karenanya.

.

Gaara membangunkan Naruto saat mereka hampir sampai di tempat tujuan. Lalu setelah menekan tombol yang menjadi tanda bagi supir kalau ada penumpang yang akan turun di halte selanjutnya.

Lalu mereka berdua menuju ke bagian belakang bus yang menjadi pintu keluar. Bus itu penuh dengan orang dewasa sekarang, karena sepengetahuan Gaara, hanya mereka berdua yang bersekolah di luar wilayah rumah mereka.

Naruto masih mengantuk dan sering menguap saat mereka berjalan menyusuri kawasan pertokoan yang tembus ke dekat kompleks rumah Naruto.

"Tadaimaaaa.." Naruto melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri," Kushina menyambut kedatangan putranya, "kenapa mukamu lesu begitu?"

"Bangun tidur," Naruto meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan mengambil surippa, sekaligus untuk Gaara juga.

"Cuci mukamu dulu! Kaasan sedang buat pancake dan wafel untuk camilan hari ini."

Naruto pun ngeloyor masuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau pasti kerepotan mengurusinya seharian," katanya.

"Tidak juga," Gaara menyimpan sepatunya di sebelah sepatu Naruto.

"Minato tadi telepon dan bilang kalau kau mau menginap disini. Aku senang," kata Kushina, "kalau begitu.. malam ini aku masakkan gyouza, ya? Itu kan kesukaanmu."

Gaara mengangguk.

Kushina tersenyum, "ya sudah, ganti bajumu dulu!"

Setelah Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih segar, Gaara pun ikut naik ke lantai dua dan menuju ke kamar Naruto yang ada di ujung koridor.

"Aduuhh—aku ngantuk bangeeet," Naruto langsung tepar di kasurnya.

"Jangan tidur. Kalau tidur jam segini kau tidak akan bangun waktu makan malam nanti," Gaara memaksa Naruto untuk duduk, "ganti bajumu!!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan berjalan gontai menuju ke lemari pakaian. Dia mengeluarkan satu kaos juga jeans dan memberikannya pada Gaara, "kau pakai itu, ya?!"

Gaara menerima baju itu dan dia pn mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah selesai, keduanya turun lagi ke bawah dan masuk keruang keluarga yang bergaya tradisional. Naruto duduk di sisi meja kayu persegi di tengah ruangan dan menyalakan televisi. Anime kesukaannya akan segera tayang.

Gaara sendiri masuk dulu ke dapur –yang dihubungkan dengan pinyu geser- dan meletakkan 2 kotak bentou kosong di tempat cuci piring. Kushina sedang sibuk memasak pancake juga wafel yang membuat dapur itu beraroma manis.

".. Kushina San.. boleh aku pinjam teleponnya? Aku harus mengabari Neesan kalau aku menginap."

Kushina menoleh dan tersenyum, "tentu saja. kau tidak perlu izin untuk itu, Gaara," katanya.

Dan Gaara pun menuju ke meja telepon yang ada di dekat tangga. Kemudian dia menghubungi rumahnya untuk memberi kabar kalau dia menginap di rumah Naruto. Setelah itu dia kembali ke ruang keluarga dan duduk di dekat Naruto yang asik menonton.

Lalu Kushina datang membawa sepiring penuh pancake dan wafel juga satu teko jus jeruk dingin. Sore hari itu adalah sore yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Gaara.

.

.

.

"D-DUINGIIIIIINNNN!!!!" Naruto merapatkan mantel dan syalnya begitu dia menapak ke luar rumah. Salju turun perlahan, menumpuk di bukit putih yang menutupi aspal.

Memasuki bulan Desember, musim dingin mencapai puncaknya. Sehari kemarin kota itu lumpuh karena badai salju besar-besaran melanda dan mematikan seluruh aktivitas kota. Hari ini pun sepertinya cuaca masih belum bersahabat. Langit gelap tanpa cahaya matahari meski saat ini waktu ada di pukul 10 pagi.

"G-Gaara... dingiiiinnn," Naruto memelukk lengan Gaara yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka berdua tetap saja kedinginan meski sudah memakai 3 lapis pakaian tebal.

"Kita jalan saja. Nanti juga hangat sendiri," Gaara memakai topi rajutan yang dibuatkan Kushina untuknya, "ayo!"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Gaara. Hari ini mereka berniat pergi ke Shibuya untuk mencari kado natal. Karena pada hari natal nanti, teman-temannya berjanji akan merayakannya di rumah Naruto. Ya.. meski mereka bukan penganut Kristen, yang namanya perayaan, wajib dinikmati 'kan?

Keduanya berjalan menuju ke stasiun. Karena di salju yang setebal ini, bus pasti tidak beroperasi. Setelah membeli karcis di loket –karena mereka belum cukup umur untuk membuat karcis langganan- Gaara mengajak Naruto menunggu kereta yang akan datang 5 menit lagi.

Kereta akhirnya datang, dan tidak begitu penuh. Gaara dan Naruto segera naik dan merasa nyaman dengan udara nyaman di dalam kereta bawah tanah itu. mereka duduk di dekat pintu, menunggu sebentar sampai semua penumpang naik dan turun. Lalu kereta pun mulai melaju.

.

Sampai di Shibuya, mereka berdua menuju ke sebuah toko yang mereka baca di majalah. Seperti hari-hari biasa, distrik Shibuya tak pernah sepi. Hari ini pun jalanan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dan kawasan itu sudah dihiasi pernak-pernik natal. Merah dan hijau yang indah.

"Ah—itu itu!!" Naruto menunjuk toko yang terletak di sudut jalan. Toko itu lumayan penuh, mungkin pengaruh dari artikel yang dimuat di majalah.

Mereka melepas mantel dan syal lalu menitipkannya di tempat yang sudah tersedia. Setelah itu keduanya segera berburu hadiah. Bingung juga. Karena acara natal pastilah identik dengan acara acak kado. Dan berarti mereka harus mencari barang yang sesuai untuk anak laki-laki juga anak perempuan. Naruto berkeliling memandangi barang-barang di rak, begitu juga dengan Gaara.

"Ini lucu," Naruto mengambil sebuah keramik berbentuk pinguin yang mengenakan baju santa, "tapi terlalu imut buat anak laki-laki. Kalau sampai yang dapat ini si temee, dia bisa memitingku sampai mati," dia mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Kembali mereka mengelilingi toko itu, sampai akhirnya Naruto tertarik pada sebuah album foto mini. Dia mengambil album bergambar sehelai daun hijau dan sekuntum bunga krisan. Sederhana, tapi terkesan hangat.

"Itu bagus," kata Gaara.

Naruto nyengir, "aku ambil yang ini!!" serunya senang dan segera membawanya ke kasir.

Gaara memperhatikan beberapa barang yang lain, dan sebuah frame biru menarik perhatiannya. Bingkainya terbuat dari kayu, berukir bulan, bintang dan matahari di sudut kiri atasnya. Malas memilih lagi, Gaara pun membawa frame itu ke kasir yang berbesa dengan Naruto.

.

"YEEEIII!! Sudah dapat kadonya!" seru Naruto sambil menenteng tas kertas berisi kadonya yang sudah dibungkus rapi, "Gaara tadi beli apa?"

".. Rahasia."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "curaaang! Kau kan sudah tahu isi kadoku. Kasih tahu donk!!"

Gaara menggeleng, "kau akan tahu besok."

"Gaara pelit."

Tak peduli dengan ocehan Naruto yang membujuknya supaya bicara, Gaara terus berjalan sampai akhirnya Naruto kelelahan sendiri dan berhenti mengomel.

"Gaara...."

"Apa?"

"Lapaaaar."

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Naruto, "kau ini mirip bayi. Setelah ngoceh, langsung minta makan."

"Biar! Yang penting aku lapaaar!!!" Naruto menyembar tangan Gaara dan menyeretnya masuk ke sebuah restoran fast food. Tak bertanya apa yang ingin Gaara makan, Naruto asal saja memesan 2 porsi burger dan kentang juga coklat panas. Setelahnya mereka menikmati makanan itu di kursi yang ada dekat jendela.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok. Pasti pestanya ramai."

Gaara memakan kentangnya, "kira-kira mereka bisa sampai tidak, ya? Arah ke rumahmu kan lumayan berbelit."

"Kau kan sudah buatkan mereka peta. Pasti nyampelah. Kalau nyasar pun mereka tinggal menelepon saja dan kita yang jemput," Naruto dengan lahap menghabiskan burger jumbonya.

Kemudian setelah puas makan dan kenyang, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan memanjakan diri di dalam kotatsu yang hangat. Salju kembali turun saat itu, namun semangat menyambut natal tak terpadamkan.

.

#

.

Keesokan paginya, di jam 3 sore yang sudah dijanjikan, akhirnya teman-teman Naruto sampai di rumahnya. Si pirang itu dengan semangat menyambut keenam teman dekatnya dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke ruang tamu yang sudah dihiasi dengan sebuah pohon cemara yang penuh dengan hiasan natal, lalu juga pita warna warni mencerahkan dinding putih ruangan itu. Gaara sudah duduk di sofa dan meletakkan kadonya dimeja, bersebelahan dengan milik Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga kau datang duluan," kata Sasuke sambil melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di badan sofa.

"Rumah Gaara dekat?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya—hanya beberapa blok dari sini."

"Hemm.. pantes kalian selalu sama-sama," kata Ino yang langsung duduk di sebelah Sai.

Lalu Kushina dan Minato pun masuk untuk menyapa teman-teman putra tunggalnya. Tak buang waktu, pesta itu pun segera di mulai. Kushina mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya memasak dan menyajikan segala jenis hidangan yag dia bisa, mulai dari ayam panggang, pasta, hingga beraneka kue dan minuman.

Saat acara makin meriah, Kushina dan Minato memutuskan untuk menikmati waktu mereka sendiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sekarang hanya tinggal remaja-remaja belia itu yang menikmati hebohnya suasana. Naruto, Gaara, Sai dan Shikamaru sedang asik main uno. Ino jadi penggembira, Chouji asik menikmati sajian dari Kushina yang luar biasa enak. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang dia makan, yang jelas perut Chouji masih muat. Lalu Sakura, dia mengeluarkan digicam miliknya dan mulai memotret sana-sini, mengumpulkan sebentuk kegembiraan yang kelak akan menjadi kenangan indah bagi mereka semua.

Puas bersenang-senang, kini mereka tiba di penghujung acara. Tukar kado. Mereka semua membentuk lingkaran besar dan masing-masing memegang kado mereka sendiri-sendiri. Kemudian bersamaan mereka menyanyikan lagu jingle bells dan mengoper kado dari satu ke yang lain. Terus begitu hingga lagu selesai dinyanyikan dan gerakan mereka berhenti.

Masing-masing kini memegang kado milik teman mereka yang tidak jelas apa isinya. Dan bersamaan, mereka membukanya.

Chouji mendapatkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hijau muda, itu dari Ino, yang menurut Chouji akan sangat membantunya untuk mengelap mulutnya setiap dia selesai makan.

Ino mendapat sebuah gelang perak cantik, itu dari Sai, yang membuat Ino bersumpah akan merawatnya dengan baik.

Sai mendapat sebuah tempat pensil yang terbuat dari bahan daur ulang, buatan tangan Shikamaru, yang berarti adalah benda langka mengingat betapa malas temannya yang satu itu.

Shikamaru bertukar hadiah dengan Sai, dia mendapat sebuah lukisan mini yang dipajang dalam pigura dari stik es krim yang juga sudah dihias. Lukisan pensil sederhana namun sangat indah. Membuat Shikamaru ingin tidur di padang rumput dalam lukisan itu.

Lalu Sasuke mendapatkan gantungan kunci yang berbentuk kupu-kupu. Simple tapi indah. Sasuke segera memasangnya di tas pinggang yang dia pakai. Itu membuat Sakura senang.

Sakura sendiri mengagumi hadiah yang dia dapat. Album foto dari Naruto. Dia suka dengan sampulnya yang indah, dan dia sudah berencana memenuhi album itu dengan foto-foto mereka hari ini.

Naruto tak kalah senang dari Sakura, dia mendapat frame biru yang dibeli Gaara. Dengan suka cita dia memeluk Gaara, mengatakan kalau frame itu sangat indah.

Dan Gaara mendapatkan sebuah pena unik. Di sekeliling pena itu terdapat gambar-gambar yang menyerupai tulisan kuno. Cantik sekali. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke dan memberi isyarat kalau dia sangat suka hadiah itu.

Maka.. selesai sudah pesta natal yang meriah itu. Semua tampak puas dengan hadiah yang mereka dapat, yang entah bagaimana, sesuai dengan pribadi mereka. Usai membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat, Naruto dan Gaara mengantar teman-teman mereka ke pintu gerbang setelah semua berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Yakin tidak diantar sampai halte?" tawar Naruto sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami 'kan beramai-ramai, jadi tidak takut," kata Sakura.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati, ya!" Naruto dan Gaara melambaikan tangan saat keenam teman mereka berbalik pergi.

Lalu keduanya kembali masuk dalam rumah dan membantu Kushina membereskan semuanya....

"Aku pulang dulu," kata Gaara begitu rumah kembali rapi.

Naruto kaget, "EE!! Gaara ga nginap?"

"Aku ada janji pada Neesan dan Niisan. Lagi pula aku belum menyerahkan kado untuk mereka berdua," Gaara melirik tas kertas yang ada di dekat pintu.

Naruto memandang Gaara cemas, "tidak apa-apa?"

Gaara mengangguk, "kata Neesan, hari ini Tousan tidak pulang. Jadi kau jangan cemas, ya?!"

Naruto cemberut.

Saat itu Minato mendekati mereka, "Gaara—jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau kau tiba-tiba ingin kemari, biar tengah malam juga, telepon kami, ya?!" dia menepuk kepala Gaara.

"Baik," Gaara memakai mantelnya.

"Kalau begitu bawa ini," Kushina menyerahkan sekotak kue pada Gaara, "tadi aku bikin banyak sekali. Untuk kedua kakakmu saja."

Gaara menerima kotak itu, "terima kasih, Kushina San," dia merapatkan syal di lehernya, "bai bai."

Naruto mengantar Gaara sampai ke teras, "janji, ya?! Kalau ada apa-apa, kau langsung telepon aku," katanya lirih.

"Aku janji," jawab Gaara. Saat dia hendak pergi, langkahnya terhenti oleh tangan Naruto yang mencengkram lengan mantelnya. Gaara berbalik lagi dan memandang wajah Naruto, "aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto pun melepaskan tangannya meski enggan.

Seulas senyum simpul muncul di wajah Gaara. Lalu si rambut merah itu mendekat pada Naruto dan memberi sebuah kecupan di pipi Naruto, "selamat natal."

"... Selamat natal..." dan Naruto membiarkan Gaara pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Naruto masuk lagi dalam rumahnya dan langsung bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya di ruang keluarga. Dengan lesu dia duduk dan memasukkan separuh badannya dalam kotatsu.

Kushina beralih duduk di sebelah Naruto dan mengusap kepala putranya itu, "kalau kau lelah, tidur saja! Biar kami yang menunggu seandainya ada telepon."

Naruto menggeleng, "aku tunggu di sini," katanya.

Minato menyuruh Kushina supaya tidak memaksa Naruto lagi. Maka malam itu keluarga Namikaze berkumpul di ruangan itu menanti kabar dari anggota keluarga yang tak sedarah namun sama berharganya...

.

Kushina menyelimuti Naruto yang pulas di tatami. Minato beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat. Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam, seharusnya semua baik-baik saja. Minato menuang biji kopi dalam coffee maker dan menunggu alat itu selesai mengolah. Tiba-tiba keheningan di rumah itu pecah oleh suara dering telepon.

Minato bergegas mengangkatnya, Kushina keluar dari ruang keluarga dan berdiri di samping suaminya.

Belum lagi Minato sempat mengucap salam, dari sebrang terdengar suara panik seorang anak perempuan, yang Minato hafal benar suaranya. Itu Temari, kakak sulung Gaara, dia terdengar ngeri dan bingung..

"Temari.. Temari!! Ada apa?"

"M-Minato San.. tolong.. tolong Gaara..." Temari terisak.

Samar Minato bisa mendengar suara kegaduhan di belakang Temari, "aku akan segera kesana!! Temari, kau dengar aku? Jangan takut!!"

"Ku mohon.. tolong Gaara..." suara Temari semakin lemah dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali.

Wajah Minato mendadak pucat, dia memandang Kushina, "jaga Naruto, aku akan menjemput Gaara."

Kushina mengangguk dengan raut cemas meliputi wajah cantiknya. Minato menyambar mantelnya dan langsung pergi ke luar. Minato memacu langkahnya secepat yang dia bisa menuju ke rumah Gaara yang tak jauh. Salju yang menumpuk tak menghambat langkahnya dan dia terus berjalan hingga ia tiba di depan rumah Gaara.

Dan betapa terkujutnya dia mendapati sebuah mobil putih berhenti di depan rumah itu, dan berarti... ayah Gaara ada di rumah.

Minato menerobos masuk dan aliran darahnya seolah terbalik saat melihat Temari pingsan di depan telepon yang tergantung. Dari lantai dua terdengar suara ribut. Makian dan juga bunyi benda-benda yang terbanting. Teriakan ngeri dari Kankurou pun terdengar oleh Minato.

Dia segera naik ke lantai dua, menuju asal keributan. Dia masuk ke kamar yang pintunya terbuka. Di dalam dia lihat ayah Gaara tengah mengamuk, meraung bagai orang yang telah kehilangan kewarasannya. Dia ditahan oleh Yashamaru, adik iparnya, yang meminta supaya saudara iparnya itu tenang. Sedangkan Kankurou terduduk di lantai, menangis, berteriak memohon dan memeluk tubuh Gaara erat-erat. Tubuhnya tampak terluka di sana-sini.

Minato bertindak saat ayah Gaara berhasil melepaskan diri dari Yashamaru dan hendak melemparkan sebuah vas dari meja. Minato menepis vas itu hingga pecah berantakan saat menghantam lantai, dan kemudian dengan seluruh tenaga yang dia punya, dia menghantam ulu hati ayah Gaara hingga pria itu tersungkur tidak sadarkan diri.

Hening mencekam mewarnai rumah itu. Yashamaru limbung dan bersandar ke lantai. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Minato menepuk pundak pia berambut pirang lembut sebatas bahu itu.

"Temari pingsan dibawah. Panggil ambulance dan polisi!"

"Tapi.."

Minato menghela nafas, "Yashamaru San.. ini sudah keterlaluan. Ini tindakan kriminal. Jika anda tidak mau, maka aku yang akan melapor. Hasilnya tidak akan beda."

Bias kalut tampak di mata Yashamaru, tapi toh akhirnya dia menurut dan pergi ke bawah.

Lalu Minato menghampiri Kankurou yang duduk di sudut ruangan, gemetaran memeluk adik bungsunya. Minato mengusap lembut kepala Kankurou, "biar aku lihat lukanya," bisiknya.

Kankurou mengangguk lemah dan memberikan Gaara pada Minato.

Saat melihat kondisi Gaara yang tak sadarkan diri, wajah Minato semakin pucat. Bagaimana tidak, sekujur tubuh Gaara lebam, berdarah. Ada luka besar di kepalanya, seperti pukulan dari benda tumpul. Dan saat itu Minato melihat bercak darah di meja, pastilah kepala Gaara terbentur di sana.

Minato mengambil seprei yang acak-acakan dan merobeknya, lalu memakainya untuk menahan darah yang terus keluar dari luka fatal itu. Minato memandang Kankurou, tak jauh beda dengan Gaara, tubuh remaja laki-laki itu pun penuh luka, meski tak separah adiknya. Yang bisa Minato lakukan sekarang hanyalah memeluk kedua anak laki-laki itu, menyesali segala nasib buruk yang menimpa mereka di usia yang sangat rentan...

.

Tak lama, polisi dan ambulance pun datang. Petugas medis segera membawa ketiga bersaudara itu sementara para polisi menahan ayah Gaara yang sudah siuman tak lama setelah polisi datang.

Minato segera menghubungi istrinya dan meminta agar segera menyusulnya ke rumah sakit. Lalu Minato turut serta dalam ambulance yang membawa Gaara dan Kankurou, sementara Yashamaru menemani Temari di ambulance yang lain.

Segera setelah mereka sampai ke rumah sakit, Gaara dibawa ke UGD dan mendapat perawatan intesif. Temari dan Kankurou pun turut dirawat dan didampingi psikiater, mengingat mereka baru saja mengalami hal yang sangat mengerikan.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Kushina dan Naruto datang. Keduanya sama pucat dan langsung memeluk Minato.

"Tousan.. Gaara.. Gaara gimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Dokter sedang memeriksanya. Lukanya sangat parah... berlipat kali dari sekedar memar atau gegar otak ringan," Minato mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lalu.. ayah anak itu?" tanya Kushina dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Polisi sudah mengamankannya. Kasus ini akan aku bawa ke pengadilan. Dia sudah gila, dia bukan seorang ayah melainkan seorang yang tidak pernah dewasa," Minato mengecup kening istri dan anaknya, "aku akan ke kantor polisi. Kalian jaga di sini dan berikan kabar padaku."

Kushina mengangguk dan memberikan kunci mobil pada suaminya. Setelah Minato menghilang di belokan koridor, Kushina mengajak Naruto duduk dan dia memeluk putranya itu dan menyenandungkan lagu tidur untuk menenangkan anaknya yang sedang menangis sejadinya itu.

.

#

.

Empat hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Saat ini Gaara masih di rawat di ruang ICU karena kondisinya yang sangat lemah. Dia bahkan belum sadarkan diri sama sekali. Luka-lukanya sangat parah dan kerusakan di kepalanya pun berpengaruh sangat buruk bagi tubuhnya.

Minato kini sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara dan sedang menyiapkan berkas untuk menuntut ayah Gaara. Dan sepertinya semua akan berjalan lancar, karena banyak yang bersedia memberi kesaksian, termasuk Yashamaru dan tetangga di sekitar rumah yang kerap mendengar suara keributan dan makian yang sama sekali tidak pantas dilontarkan seorang ayah pada anaknya.

Naruto dan Kushina tak berhenti menunggui Gaara. Mereka pun membesuk Temari yang terpaksa di opname karena terlalu shock. Juga Kankurou yang masih dalam pengawasan dokter. Sesekali psikiater masih datang dan memeriksa mereka, memastikan kejadian itu tidak membuat mereka mengalami trauma terhadap apapun. Kushina menganggap keduanya sebagai anaknya sendiri, itu membuat Temari dan Kankurou sangat senang karena mereka telah lama kehilangan sosok seorang ibu.

Hari ini pun Naruto menemani Gaara di ruang ICU. Dia miris melihat kondisi Gaara yang sangat lemah dan bergantung pada alat-alat kedokteran. Dia duduk di samping tempat tidur Gaara dan menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu. Berdoa supaya Gaara segera sadar. Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto lakukan.

.

Pada hari kesepuluhlah Gaara akhirnya membuka matanya dan para dokter yang menanganinya setuju kalau Gaara sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Meski begitu, Gaara belum terbebas dari selang-selang infus yang menancap di tubuhnya.

Pada selang waktu itu, ternyata sidang peradilan atas ayah Gaara sudah terlaksana. Dan hukuman sementara yang diputuskan hakim adalah kurungan penjara selama 3 bulan, menanti sidang lanjutan.

Kushina dan Minato juga Yashamaru menjelaskan apa yang tengah tejadi pada Temari dan Kankurou, dan keduanya tampak pasrah saja. Mereka masih tidak sanggup bertemu muka dengan sosok ayah yang asing itu.

Tapi semua sepakat untuk tidak bicara dulu pada Gaara, karena kondisi kejiwaan anak itu masih sangat labil, dan jika sampai terguncang, itu akan sangat berpengaruh pada kesehatannya.

"Gaara.. lihat! Aku buat kelinci salju," Naruto membawa sebongkah salju berbentuk kelinci, "lucu 'kan?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis melihat 'oleh-oleh' dari Naruto itu.

"Aku masukkan dalam kulkas, ya?!" Naruto pun menyimpan hasil karyanya di lemari es yang ada dalam kamar itu, lalu dia duduk di dekat Gaara, "bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Masih ada yang sakit?" tanyanya.

"Hanya kepala saja," jawab Gaara lirih. Tangan kanannya di gips karena mengalami retak parah.

Naruto mengusap-usap kepala Gaara, "anu.. hari ini katanya teman-teman mau datang membesuk..." dia menundukkan kepala, "aku.. sudah cerita pada teman-teman. Soalnya Kaasan kelepasan bicara waktu Sakura Chan telepon kemarin. Jadi.. aku ga punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan semua... maaf..."

Naruto kembali menegakkan wajahnya saat merasakan sentuhan di pipinya. Dia memandang Gaara yang menyentuh wajahnya dengan tangan yang terinfus.

"Tidak apa-apa.." kata Gaara, "aku.. juga sudah lelah berbohong."

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, lalu dia menurunkan tangan Gaara, "hari ini Temari Nee dan Kankurou Nii sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka kemari."

Benarlah apa kata Naruto. Yashamaru dan kedua kakak Gaara datang bersama Kushina. Saat itu Naruto keluar mengikuti ibunya dan memberi sedikit privasi pada keluarga itu.

.

Sore harinya, keluarga Gaara pulang, tapi tidak ke rumah mereka, melainkan diminta –dipaksa- Minato untuk sementara tinggal di rumah Namikaze. Semua demi mempersiapkan hati Temari dan Kankurou sebelum kembali ke rumah mereka.

Lalu berganti dengan teman-teman Naruto. Namun sayang Gaara sedang tidur karena baru saja disuntikkan obat. Naruto pun membiarkan semua temannya masuk dalam ruang rawat Gaara dan dia menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan teman-temannya.

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru dan Chouji sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Gaara mempunyai masalah yang sangat berat dalam keluarganya. Kelahirannya yang menyebabkan kematian sang ibu membuat ayahnya tak pernah menganggap Gaara sebagai anak melainkan sebagai pembunuh istri yang sangat dicintai. Tak pernah sekali pun Gaara menerima pelukan sayang melainkan tamparan dan berbagai bentuk kekerasan.

Sakura dan Ino menangis dalam diam sementara yang laki-laki tak tahu harus bicara apa saat mengetahui fakta mengejutkan itu. Tapi mereka tetap salut pada Gaara yang tetap mencoba bertahan dari penderitaan.

Saat itu Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, album foto hadiah natal dari Naruto yang sudah penuh terisi.

Naruto membuka foto itu dan menemukan banyak sekali kenangan yang telah diabadikan oleh Sakura. Mulai saat pertama perkenalan mereka di kelas satu, lalu acara summer camp, class meeting, sampai pesta natal yang kemarin.

Sakura memberikan itu pada Naruto dan mengatakan kalau semua punya album yang sama. Lalu Sakura menunjukkan halaman terakhir, sebuah kertas biru tersimpan dalam album itu. Kertas itu berisi coretan tangan seluruh anggota kelompok mereka. Harapan dan cita-cita terbaca di sana.

"Tinggal kau dan Gaara yang belum menuliskan apapun di sini. Kalau sudah, aku akan menfotokopinya dan semua akan memegang haapan dan cita-cita kita," kata Sakura sebelum mereka berpamitan pulang.

Rasanya Naruto ingin memeluk semua temannya satu per satu, tapi dia sadar itu akan sangat memalukan. Jadi dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mati-matian menahan supaya air matanya tidak tumpah keluar.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, kondisi Gaara berangsur normal, tapi dokter tetap memberi perhatian serius pada luka di kepala Gaara. Naruto tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang tua dan dokter di depan kamar, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menemani Gaara saja di kamar.

Naruto duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur. Di meja kecil di dekatnya, dia melihat 2 album kembar yang diberikan oleh Sakura kemarin. Dia dan Gaara sudah menulis di kertas biru, dan Sakura sudah mengkopinya sehingga semua punya yang sama. Naruto jadi terharu karena Sakura dan yang lain sampai repot mencari album yang sama persis. Pastinya tidak mudah, apalagi sampai 7 buah.

Dia membiarkan saja Gaara duduk di tempat tidur dan menulis di buku hariannya. Buku itu special dibawakan oleh Temari supaya Gaara tenang. Memang itu sudah jadi kebiasaan Gaara. Naruto tahu benar kalau sahabatnya yang satu itu memang hobi menulis. Tapi yang namanya privasi, Naruto juga tidak mau membaca isi buku harian itu; jadi dia duduk diam sambil menonton televisi.

Sesekali Naruto melirik Gaara yang serius menulis dengan pena hadiah dari Sasuke. sekarang dia merasa lega melihat Gaara yang semakin membaik. Lalu dia melirik kalender. Hari ini tanggal 18 Januari, berarti besok adalah ulang tahun Gaara.

Naruto mengerti benar kalau Gaara tidak pernah suka kalau ulang tahunnya dirayakan, karena pada tanggal kelahirannya, ibunya meninggal dunia. Naruto menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di besi yang ada di sisi tempat tidur Gaara.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto melirik Gaara dan berkata ragu, "anu... sebenarnya.. aku pingiiin banget ngerayain ulang tahun Gaara. Walau hanya sekedar meniup lilin di atas cake.. tapi Gaara ga pernah mau.."

Mata hijau Gaara menangkap cahaya penuh harap di kedua mata Naruto yang sejernih langit itu. Dia menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di sebelah bantal, "kalau begitu.. rayakan saja besok."

Naruto nyaris melompat dari duduknya mendengar apa yang Gaara katakan, "k-kau serius?!!"

"Kau mau apa tidak?"

Naruto mengangguk sepenuh hati, "MAU!! TENTU SAJA AKU MAU!!" serunya, "a-aku bilang ke Kaasan dulu, ya?!" dia pun keluar dari kamar itu, mengguncang-gungcang tubuh ibunya dan mengatakan kalau Gaara mau merayakan ulang tahunnya besok.

Seceria anaknya, Kushina segera heboh dan langsung bingung harus membuat cake yang bagaimana. Maka Kushina pun pamit pulang untuk berbelanja. Saking semangatnya melangkah, dia hampir saja menabrak Temari yang baru datang membesuk. Minato dan Naruto tersenyum geli melihat Temari yang keheranan karena tingkah Kushina. Tapi begitu tahu kabar dari Naruto, dia tak kalah senangnya dari Kushina.

.

Maka keesokan harinya, kedua kakak Gaara, Yashamaru dan keluarga Namikaze berkumpul di ruang rawat Gaara. Kushina menyiapkan cake simple yang tampak lezat dengan tulisan 'otanjoubi omedetou' yang indah dibagian atas cake itu. Lilin-lilin kecil berwarna-warni tertata di sekeliling cake.

Semua menyanyikan lagu untuk Gaara, lalu Gaara pun meniup semua lilin itu hingga padam. Kemudian silih berganti dia mendapat ucapan selamat dari anggota keluarganya. Kushina dan Temari mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Kankurou memeluknya singkat dan mengucapkan selamat, Minato dan Yashamaru bergantian mengusap kepala Gaara penuh kasih. Naruto.. tak berhenti tersenyum dan memeluk Gaara erat.

Lalu Sakura menelepon. Satu per satu teman-temannya mengucapkan selamat dengan gaya masing-masing. Sasuke yang tetap sok cool, Shikamaru yang malas-malasan, Chouji yang bicara disela suara remahan keripik yang dikunyahnya, Sai yang bicara seperti pujangga, Ino yang centil, dan Sakura yang riang.

Sakura minta maaf karena tidak bisa ke rumah sakit karena tugas sekolah menumpuk. Memang sekolah sudah mulai sejak minggu lalu, tapi entah kenapa Minato –yang biasanya disiplin mengenai sekolah- menuruti begitu saja waktu Naruto bilang ingin menemani Gaara sampai sembuh...

Pesta itu tak berlangsung lama, karena mereka tidak mau dimarahi oleh perawat jaga karena berisik. Setelah menghabiskan cake buatan Kushina, mereka semua membereskan kekacauan dalam kamar itu. Kushina, Temari dan Kankurou membawa gelas dan piring kotor dan berniat meminjam dapur kantin rumah sakit untuk mencuci. Minato dan Yashamaru membuang sampah sisa botol cola dan kotak juice. Jadi tinggallah Naruto dan Gaara dalam kamar.

"Ternyata... merayakan ulang tahun tidak jelek juga," kata Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum, "iya kan. Makanya.. kau harus bersyukur dan manyambut hari kelahiranmu dengan gembira. Aku yakin ibumu berpikiran yang sama dan tidak mau melihatmu bersedih terus."

Gaara memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tumpukan bantal.

"Gaara? Kau capek, ya? aku turunkan sandarannya ,ya?"

Gaara mengangguk lemah dan membiarkan Naruto menekan tombol di bagian bawah temat tidurnya dan membuat kasurnya kembali rata sehingga Gaara bisa berbaring.

Naruto menyelimuti Gaara sebatas dada, "tidur saja.. aku akan menemani Gaara disini."

Gaara membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Naruto. Dia meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. Gaara tersenyum.

Naruto terhenyak karena senyuman itu tampak begitu sedih di matanya, "ga.. Gaara?"

"Aku.. bersyukur bertemu denganmu.. Naruto..." Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto makin erat, "kau sahabat terbaikku.."

Tanpa bisa ditahan, airmata mengalir di pipi Naruto. Dia tercekat, ratusan kata yang ingin dia katakan musnah sebelum sempat dia utarakan.

"Maaf.. aku tidak bisa membalas.. semua yang pernah kau lakukan untukku..."

Naruto menggeleng, matanya buram karena air mata, "Gaara... tidak.. jangan bicara seperti itu.."

Senyum belum menghilang dari wajah Gaara saat dia memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan satu kata yang terakhir, ".. terima kasih..." dan setelah itu mata Gaara tak lagi terbuka, genggaman tangannya mengendur.

Dunia bagaikan runtuh bagi Naruto sedetik setelah dia menyadari kalau Gaara... telah tidur untuk selamanya...

"GAARAAAAA!!!!"

.

#

.

Pemakaman hari itu berjalan dalam duka yang mendalam. Temari tak henti menangis dan memeluk foto Gaara dalam bingkai hitam. Yashamaru memeluk keponakannya itu meski dia sendir tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Kankurou berdiri diam, wajahnya beku, namun matanya mengisyaratkan kehilangan yang besar.

Naruto berdiri diapit oleh Kushina dan Minato. Mereka bertiga saling berpegangan tangan. Sementara itu Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji berdiri dibelaknag keluarga Naruto. Sakura menangis memikirkan kenapa semua berakhir begini. Kenapa saat di pagi harinya dia masih mendengar suara Gaara, namun begitu siang merangkak menuju senja, kabar yang dia terima justru mengatakan kalau Gaara telah tiada. Sasuke pun kelihatan shock, sama seperti yang lain. Tidak menyangka kalau teman mereka.. sahabat mereka akan meninggalkan dunia ini tepat di hari kelahirannya.

Teman sekolah dan guru-guru pun turut hadir untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada sosok yang mereka kenal sebagai siswa berprestasi tinggi itu...

Hanya sosok ayah Gaara yang tak tampak. Meski polisi memberikan izin untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman, pria yang divonis 10 tahun penjara itu menolak dan lebih memilih untuk meringkuk dalam sel tahanan.

Tapi itu justru membuat semua lega. Setidaknya tak perlu ada amarah yang mencuat di hari berkabung seperti ini...

Keluarga Namikaze dan teman-teman terdekat Naruto semua masih tetap disana meski rombongan pendeta kuil membacakan doa dan juga pelayat yang lain sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan areal pemakaman itu. Lalu disusul Yashamaru dan dua kakak Gaara yang tampaknya tidak sanggup lagi berada disana.

Tapi Naruto bertahan, dia berlutut di sebelah makam itu dan mengusap nisan yang terbuat dari batu alam yang berukirkan nama Gaara. Dia mendekap buku harian milik Gaara. Tadi malam.. Naruto membaca ini buku itu beberapa jam setelah dokter rumah sakit menyatakan kalau Gaara sudah meninggal karena kerusakan syraf di otaknya sudah sangat parah. Sebenarnya tim dokter mengatakan kalau Gaara sanggup bertahan selama ini adalah sebuah keajaiban...

Naruto membuka kembali halaman-halaman di buku harianitu. Tulisan Gaara yang rapi menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Ketakutannya, kesedihan, rasa suka, bahagia.. Semua tanpa terlewat satu pun. Sampai Naruto akhirnya Naruto langsung membuka halaman terakhir... dimana ada sebuah puisi panjang yang ditulis oleh Gaara di hari-hari terakhir hidupnya.. Tulisannya sedikit berantakan namun mengisyaratkan perasaan yang tertuang dalam goresan pena itu....

_._

_Awan... Dulu ku lihat kelam_

_Malam... Dulu ku lihat padam_

_Angin... Dulu ku rasa hilang_

_Sepi... Dulu mengekang_

_._

_Satu langkah terayun dalam hening tercipta_

_Menuju bayang tak tercipta_

_Satu langkah terayun dalam sunyi menjerit_

_Tiada arah; mengukir sakit_

_._

_Jingga ku pandang dalam lamunan_

_Menyusup bagai mimpi terdalam_

_Jingga ku pandang dalam tangisan_

_Lebur dalam hitam_

_._

_Dalam duka ku sambut pagi_

_Dalam luka ku jalani hari_

_Dalam hampa ku tuju senja_

_Dalam pedih ku jelang malam_

_._

_Ku hilang dalam tiada_

_Lelah menunggu asa yang tak nyata_

_Ku hilang dalam luka_

_Menanti sepi di ujung masa_

_._

_Awan... Kini ku lihat pekat_

_Malam... Kini ku lihat dekat_

_Angin... Kini ku rasa tiada_

_Sepi... Kini menyapa..._

_._

_Hening.._

_..Jauh_

_..Pergi.._

_._

Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga setelah membaca kembali puisi di halaman terakhir buku harian Gaara. Kushina dan Minato memeluk buah hati mereka, berusaha menenangkannya meski mereka tahu semua percuma.

"GAARAAAAA!!! GAARAAAA!!!!" airmata tak hentinya mengalir di pipi Naruto, mencoba menumpahkan segala duka yang dia rasa tapi itu tidak cukup. Nyalang dia memandang pusara bisu yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir sahabat terbaiknya.

Kushina menyandarkan kepala Naruto di dadanya, mengusap lembut dan menciumi putranya itu penuh kasih. Minato tak kuasa menahan tetes airmatanya dan dia menangis dalam sunyi.

Keenam remaja lain berdiri di sekeliling makam itu. Sakura dan Ino saling berangkulan. Sasuke masih membisu, namun matanya tampak merah dan lelah. Shikamaru pun juga terdiam, tak mengenal sesak yang kini dia rasa. Chouji hening tak bergerak, membiarkan pipi basahnya tertimpa cahaya senja. Sai kemudian berlutut di sisi makam baru itu dan mengusap nisan berukir nama sang sahabat itu.

"Oyasumi, Gaara... semoga kau bahagia di sana."

Warna jingga hari itu menjadi warna kepedihan yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan selamanya. Warna jingga hari itu akan selalu menjadi pengingat bagi mereka, bahwa seorang bernama Gaara pernah hidup bersama mereka. Tertawa dan menangis di samping mereka.

Selamanya tidak akan pernah lupa pada sosok rapuh yang mencoba bertahan ditengah segala derita yang terlalu berat untuk dia pikul sendiri.

Selamanya... akan selalu mengenang seorang Gaara sebagai sahabat terbaik yang pernah mereka miliki...

.

#

#

.

Setahun berlalu sejak kepergian Gaara. Naruto kini telah menjadi murid SMA. Masih dengan teman-temannya semasa SMP, Naruto bertekad menjalani masa terindahnya itu dengan baik.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri di depan cermin, sibuk membenahi dasi dan juga blazer sekolahnya. Setelah rapi, dia menyambar tasnya. Sebelum dia keluar kamar, dia menyempatkan diri memandang sebuah foto di meja belajarnya. Foto kenangan terakhirnya dengan Gaara saat pesta natal bersama teman-teman.

Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengusap wajah Gaara dalam lembaran yang tersimpan rapi dalam frame biru hadiah natal dari Gaara itu, "hari ini aku sudah SMA. Aku akan belajar keras dan meneruskan cita-citamu.. cita-cita kita. Sehingga tak ada lagi anak-anak yang tersakiti di luar sana."

Naruto menghapus titik air mata yang hampir menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Ittekimasu," dan dia pun beranjak pergi dan menuruni tangga.

"Ohayou," sapa Kushina pada putranya itu.

"Ohayou," Naruto masuk ke dapur, "Tousan sudah berangkat?"

"Iya. Hari ini ada rapat penting," Kushina memberikan bungkusan bentou pada Naruto, "ini untuk sarapanmu," katanya sambil memberikan 2 potong sandwich yang tertata di dalam plastik mika.

"Sankyuu, Kaasan," Naruto memasukkan bentounya dalam tas, "ittekimasu."

Kushina tersenyum dan mencium pipi Naruto, "itterasshai."

Dan Naruto pun segera keluar dari rumahnya. Udara pagi terasa sejuk di wajahnya dan dia pun melangkah semangat. Lalu dia mengeluarkan MD playernya dan memutar sebuah lagu lawas. Lagu kegemaran Gaara semasa dulu. Alunan musik mengiringi langkah Naruto dan dia pun ikut mendendangkan lirik dalam lagu itu.

"_Every now and then We find a special friend_

_Who never lets us down _

_Who understand it all __Reaches out each time you fall_

_You're the best friend that I've found_

_I know you can't stay_

_A part of you will never ever go away_

_Your heart will stay_

_I'll make a wish for you And Hope it will come true_

_That life would just be kind To such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way… Remember me this way"_

Naruto yang dulu tidak akan pernah mengerti makna yang terkandung dalam lagu ini. Namun kini dia mengerti, ini pesan dari Gaara supaya Naruto tidak melupakan bahwa meski mereka terpisah.. hati mereka akan selalu satu.

Naruto memandang birunya langit yang terbentang di atas sana, "lihat aku, Gaara!! Aku pasti akan membuatmu bangga. Jadi kau tidak akan mengomeli aku kalau tiba saatnya nanti aku akan menemuimu," dia tersenyum lebar. Dia seolah melihat bayangan wajah sahabatnya itu jauh di sana.

"Tapi jangan terlalu cepat kau menjemputku. Setidaknya izinkan aku mencapai cita-cita kita dulu, ya?" Naruto nyengir dan setelah itu dia kembali melangkah. Menuju masa depan yang terbentang luas baginya...

.

.

#

#

.

.

Di suatu senja yang indah, Sakura berdiri di depan pusara yang sudah berada dalam jadwal ziarahnya. Wanita cantik itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya setelah meletakkan dua buket bunga pada dua makam kembar yang berjajar itu. Bayangnya memanjang tertimpa cahaya surya yang mulai beranjak ke peraduannya untuk memberikan kuasa pada sang bulan untuk bertahta.

Usai berdoa, dia memandang nama yang terukir di batu nisannya. Yang pertama sudah tampak termakan waktu, tapi ukirannya masih terbaca jelas olehnya,

_Di sini terbaring_

_Anak – adik - sahabat kami_

_**Sabaku no Gaara**_

_19 Januari 1990 – 19 Januari 2004_

_Semoga damai menyertai tidur abadinya_

Dan yang kedua masih tampak baru dan bersih, berisi ukiran dengan huruf yang sama dengan nisan di sampingnya.

_Di sini terbaring_

_Anak – sahabat - guru kami_

_**Namikaze Naruto**_

_10 Oktober 1990 – 19 Januari 2024_

_Semoga damai menyertai tidur abadinya_

Lalu di antara kedua nisan itu, ada sebuah marmer putih yang dihadiahkan khusus oleh Sai beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebuah puisi singkat menghiasi batuan alam itu,

_._

_Kekal tak terbantah dalam mimpi tak bertepi_

_Sepi mengiring lelah langkah terhenti_

_Saat jingga beranjak pergi_

_Raga ini tak lagi menanti_

_Nurani menangis dalam tragedi_

_Nama menggema di ruang hati_

_Diam menanti akhir di sini_

_Sampai saat kita bersua nanti_

_._

_Teruntuk kedua sahabat _

_Yang telah memberi kami pelajaran hidup yang sangat berharga_

_._

Sakura menghapus titik air mata dan dia berdiri. Lalu dia membalik badannya. Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat kelima sahabat sejatinya tengah mendekat. Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampirinya terlebih dahulu dan mengecup pipi Sakura. Lalu diikuti Ino dan Sai yang baru saja menikah bulan lalu. Dan kemudian disusul oleh Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Mereka berenam memandang kedua pusara itu. Ino meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga Lily yang indah dan berdoa sejenak. Saat itu angin berhembus kencang, membawa aroma musim semi yang damai.

"Sekarang mereka sudah bersama lagi," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Ya.." Sakura mengangguk, "cita-cita mereka sudah tercapai sekarang. Tak kusangka Naruto benar-benar bisa menjadi seorang pengacara... juga guru SD dan mendirikan sebuah panti asuhan."

Shikamaru mendongak memandang langit, "sebuah panti asuhan yang sangat indah. Tekadnya luar biasa hingga sesuatu yang mustahil bisa menjadi nyata di tangannya."

"Ai no Ie... House of Love... nama yang indah," kata Ino, "itu pasti akan menjadi panti asuhan yang sangat bahagia."

Chouji mengangguk setuju, "Kushina San dan Minato San pun senang sekali mengelola panti itu. Seakan mereka mendapat puluhan cucu dari kedua putra kesayangannya ini.."

"Kedua kakak Gaara juga mengurus anak-anak di panti itu dengan baik," Sai tersenyum, "aku jadi ingin tahu apa reaksi Gaara kalau tahu kakak perempuan kesayangannya di ambil oleh temannya," katanya sambil melirik Shikamaru yang sok cuek meski cincin di jari manisnya menjawab dengan lantang.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan berjanji akan berkumpul kembali tahun depan. Namun baru saja beberapa langkah mereka meninggalkan makam itu, mendadak mereka merasa ada yang memanggil. Hingga bersamaan semua kembali membalikkan badan dan seketika langung terdiam.

Di depan makam itu, berdiri dua sosok sahabat mereka, dalam sosok bocah belasan tahun. Mereka mengenakan pakaian serba putih dan bergandengan tangan seraya tersenyum lebar. Lalu keduanya melambaikan tangan dan bersama mengucapkan kata, "bye bye." Setelahnya sosok mereka menghilang bersama hembusan angin yang membawa kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

Keenam yang lain membungkukkan badan mereka dan kembali melangkah pergi. Hari ini... jingga tak lagi menangis....

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

. . . . . .

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!**

HUEEEEE!!! Napa angst?! Napa jadi gini? **NAPA SAIA SIKSA GAARA LAGIIII??!** *nangis histeris*

Sengaja ga ngumbar adegan KDRT di keluara Gaara. Ga sanggup.. ga kuat hati.. *disepak* jadi selebihnya saia serahkan pada imajinasi readers*nyusut ingus*.

.

Itu.. itu lagunya juga bukan punya saia.. tapi punya **Jordan Hill – Remember me This Way**. Sangat disarankan bagi yang mau mendengarnya sambil membaca, membacalah di tempat sepi dan sediakan sekotak tissue *mkasud?*

.

S—saia tunggu masukan dari para reader semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca fic super panjang ini *nunduk-nunduk hormat*

.

.

D-Doumou... Arigatou.. Gozaimasu...

*nangis gaje*


End file.
